We Can't Keep this a Secret
by Sydney Castle
Summary: Soc girl Lucy falls in love with Sodapop Curtis, the cute and handsome greaser, even though she already has a greaser-hating boyfriend. What will happen when everyone finds out that a Soc is dating a greaser? (Used to be rated T, but is now M for sex/lemon in later chapters!)
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my second outsiders fanfic, I know, I need to write about something else. Got any ideas? Anyway, I hope you like it, I just came up with it when I was fan girling over the outsiders. (Specifically Sodapop). Anyway, please read and review, favorite, and follow when you are done.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the outsiders, I only own my OCs. The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton. (I wish I owned Sodapop...)

Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V.

-1954-

I never really had much interest for the greasers until the summer after I graduated high school. In fact, I never really had much interest for boys. You see, I had my future all planned out. In school, I got valedictorian, and I also got a scholarship to go to Harvard, which was far from where I lived. I was going to go to become a lawyer, and I had a full ride to get there. I lived in Tulsa, Oklahoma. In my town, there was the east and the west. One side was for people called greasers, and the other was for the socs. Greasers were leather jacket-wearing hoodlums, greasy haired poor people that lived on the east side. The Socs lived on the west side. They were the rich kids, dressed nicely people. Both weren't good, but everyone thought greasers were the bad one. Socs and Greasers didn't really get along that well. They got in fights, or "rumbles" as they call it, and it never stopped. I lived on the west side, with the socs. I thought socs were better, but I didn't hate greasers like everyone else did. I knew I'd probably marry a soc. And now that I was out of school, I was expected to find a guy. My parents wanted me to be with Logan, a really close friend of our family. I had nothing against him. In fact, I did start dating him two weeks into summer. Logan was just an average soc, he hated greasers and got into fights. He was a good-looking guy. He had green eyes, dark brown hair, and a great body. He always wore khakis and his school jacket that he got from running track. He said that he always wanted me to be his girlfriend, but he knew how I was about dating. He was very respectful though.

I stood in front of my mirror and tied a ribbon in my hair to make a ponytail. I straightened out my flowery skirt and smoothed out my white tank top. I was quite beautiful, if I do say so myself. I sort of had a high self-esteem level. I mean I thought all the girls I was friends with were beautiful and were good with getting the men. I looked at my dark blue eyes, and believe me when I say dark, I mean dark. I applied some mascara to the lashes above my blue eyes. I didn't use my beauty to my advantage though. I didn't pick up guys with it like some girls do. I just used it because I was born with it. My hair was a dirty blonde color and was really straight and silky. It was 9:30 in the morning and it was a Saturday. I was planning to meet Logan at the diner for breakfast.

"Lucy, Logan's here!" my mother called from the living room.

"I'm supposed to meet him there, he's not supposed to pick me up!" I called back.

"Well he's here to pick you up, so come in here!" mom called back.

I opened the door and walked down the hall toward the living room. In the living room, I saw Logan sitting on the couch. And as usual, he was wearing khakis and his school jacket.

"Hi Logan," I said.

"Hey darling. You ready to go?" Logan said.

"Yeah," I said to him. I then turned to my mom. "I'll be home around 11. I have to get to work by 12."

"Okay, I'll be here. You two go have fun," she said.

Logan and I walked toward the door and he opened the door for me.

"After you my darling. My car's sitting on the curb, the red one," he pointed out.

I walked toward the red car sitting out there and Logan followed me after he closed the door. I got in the car and Logan got in on the driver side.

"I go to this diner all the time with my buddies," Logan said, randomly.

"I go on occasions,"I simply said.

Logan started the car and we drove off down the road. On our side of town, all the guys dressed the same. They wore a plaid shirt and nice pants and some wore their school jacket, if they had one and others didn't. I saw greasers sometimes, but they usually stayed on the east side.

We pulled into the parking lot of the diner and parked the car. I saw that there were other Socs there, but there was a couple greasers there.

"What the hell are those greasers doing here? They better not be here to start some fight... I may need to beat the hell out of one of them," Logan said, while getting out of the car.

Logan shut the car door. I shut mine and we walked toward the entrance of the diner. We went inside and say down at a booth. We ordered our food and then enjoyed each other's company. Logan grabbed my hands that were resting on the table. He rubbed my fingers with his thumb. My eyes wandered to the greasers sitting across the way. There were three of them. One looked younger than the rest, like he was fifteen or something. Then there was another, a cute one, who had really greasy hair and was in a DX gas station uniform. And there the last one had an open button up shirt on and jeans. He was the least attractive of the three of them.

"What are you looking at?" Logan asked, turning around. "Are those greasers looking at you?!"

"No! Logan, they're fine," I said. "I was just looking around."

Logan turned back around to me and smiled.

"You know, Lucy, I'm glad we're dating... I've had my eye on you for a while. And I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. If any guy tries to mess with you, I'll beat the hell out of them," Logan said, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him but then I noticed the cute greaser across the way was looking at me...

Sodapop's P.O.V.

"Damn, she is really cute..." I muttered.

"What?" Ponyboy asked.

"Jesus, Pony, pay attention," Steve growled. "Which girl?" he asked, turning around.

"The one sitting with that soc guy over there," I said, smiling at her.

"Soda, she's a soc girl. There is no way in hell you're gonna get her," Steve said.

I frowned. "I know."

Steve smiled at me. "But I'll give it to you that she is cute."

I hadn't really gotten over the fact that Sandy left. I loved her a lot. And also the fact that both Dally and Johnny were dead kind of stuck with me. I sat there, still looking at that cute girl who was holding the hand of that soc guy. I sighed, knowing she would never like some greaser like me. I saw her look up at me, taking her focus off that soc guy. She smiled, showing off her really white teeth. I smiled back a waved a little. She smiled and blushed a little and put her focus back on the soc guy. Then my focus was taken off of her when my food was set down in front of me.

"Perk up, Soda, there will be some perfect greaser girl just for you. God knows she'll show up soon," Steve said, taking a sip of his shake.

"I bet you're right..." I said, putting a fry in my mouth.

Well how did you like it? I'm really liking this idea, since Sodapop is my favorite outsider ever! Well I'll post chapter two soon, but in the meantime, please review, favorite, and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Only true Sodapop Curtis fans will love that as much I did. Geez, I really love Sodapop Curtis. He's hot and sexy and he's my husband. I swear if I could have a steamy scene with any of the outsiders, it would be him. *clears throat* sorry you had to see that. Anyway, please read chapter two, and enjoy it! Review, favorite, and follow, as always.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Logan took me back home at 11 so I could get ready to go to work. I worked at clothing store, which was a well-paying job. I worked six days a week.

"Well, I'll see ya later, Lucy," Logan said, as we stood together on my front porch.

Our hands were together at our thighs. We had been dating for a week and I could tell that Logan really wanting to do more then just hug and hold hands. I could tell he was wanting to kiss. But I wouldn't let him. I wasn't ready yet. We hugged for a long time and then let go. Logan turned around and walked back to his car. He turned around and waved to me, and I waved back. I went inside to see my parents and my brother in the living room, all watching TV.

"Hi Lucy, how was your breakfast with Logan?" mom asked.

"Oh, it was good," I answered. "I have to leave a little earlier than usual. I have to fill up my car with gas. I think I'll go to the DX, it's the cheapest."

My brother was twelve years old and was definitely a soc-to-be. He hated greasers and wanted to be a stud just like everyone else. My parents also hated greasers. My brother was just like them. His name was Owen.

I went back to my room to get in my uniform for work. I came back out and my family was in the same spot.

"Well I'll see you guys at six," I said, opening the front door.

"See you later, honey," mom said.

I walked out the door toward my car and I got in. I drove down the road and into the other side of town. I got some looks from greasers wandering the street. They were probably wondering why some soc girl was on their side of town. I turned into the DX. There were a lot of cars there, even some socs. I got out to see that there were two workers there, putting gas into cars. They were the same guys I saw at the diner.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?!" some soc yelled from across the place.

The cute greaser turned his head to me.

"Hey baby, you wanna go out?!" they yelled again.

I went inside and paid 50 cents to get some gas. When I got back out there, a soc was standing up against my car.

"Hey baby! You wanna get in the back of this car and get it on?" He asked.

I ignored him and walked over to the gas pump. I got it and placed it in my gas tank. The guy came around real smooth-like. He grabbed my hand that was on the pump.

"Don't touch me..." I said as I realized he was opening up my car door.

"Oh, I can touch you all I want because you're mine!" he said while he grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me into the car on my back. He got on top of me and started kissing me over and over. He placed his hands on my breasts and groped them. I started to scream, but I don't think anyone heard me. Suddenly, the soc was taken off of me and thrown the ground. I lay there, in a little pain. I didn't want to see the fight going on outside my car. Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of my face. I looked to see that the hand was connected to that cute greaser. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"You okay miss?" he asked.

I blushed a little. Oh dear God, his voice was so smooth and light. He pulled me out of the car to where I was standing next to him. At my feet, was the soc he had fought.

"Um, thanks, uh, for that," I said, pointing to the knocked out soc.

"No problem. Uh, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm just fine. But thanks again," I said. I read his name tag, which said Sodapop. "Thanks Sodapop. You're name's Sodapop? That's interesting."

"Yeah, that's my name. What's yours?" he asked.

"Lucy. Lucy Dobson," I answered.

He held his hand out to me. "Sodapop. Sodapop Curtis."

I shook his hand and held it there. I let go when I saw him blush.

"Well, I better get going. I have a job to get to," I said, backing toward the gas pump.

I then tripped over the knocked out soc. But as I fell backwards, Sodapop grabbed my wrist, keeping me from falling on the ground.

"Oh geez, thanks. That was really close," I said as he pulled me up.

He pulled me up a little too hard and I ran into him a little. He smiled at me, in a very nice way. He walked over the soc and pulled the gas pump out, causing a little gas to spill onto the soc's face. I giggled a little and smiled at him.

"You have a very pretty smile," Sodapop said.

I blushed. "Thank you."

I got into my car and turned it on. Soda stopped me and leaned against my open window.

"Hey, uh, where do you work?" he asked.

"The clothing store," I answered.

He smiled. "Okay. I might come visit you."

I blushed again. "Alright. I'll watch out for you."

Soda patted the car and I drove off toward the store. I didn't know what came over me. I sighed as I drove down the crowded road. I thought he was cute and he was very nice. But I couldn't like him, or be with him. I was a soc and I was dating a soc. Socs and greasers couldn't be together. It just didn't happen...

~/~

Sodapop's P.O.V.

I watched her drive off. I thought she was beautiful. I wanted her. She was really nice, and really pretty. I knew I couldn't get her though. She was a soc and I was a greaser. We couldn't be together, it wasn't right. I sighed a breath of disappointment. I was definitely going to visit her sometime, to you know, get her attention, see if she likes me. Cause if she liked me, we would definitely be together. I mean we would keep it a secret, obviously. Oh geez, what was I thinking? I barely even knew the girl and I was already planning the future. All I knew was that her name was Lucy Dobson. That's it.

I went back over by Steve.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so..." I said.

Oh my poor baby Sodapop... He loves her so much. And what do you guys think of Lucy? I think she's a great OC. Anyway, I'll post a new chapter soon. I hope you all liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! And in every chapter Sodapop gets more good looking... Please enjoy it my darlings!

Lucy's P.O.V.  
>I got off work at 6:00. I got out to the parking lot and saw a guy coming toward me.<br>"Lucy!" the figure called.  
>I held onto the handle to open my car. I waited for the figure to reach me. When it got to me, I saw it was Sodapop, the employee at the DX. I bit my lip and then let out a smile at him. He smiled back at me.<br>"I told you I would come visit you," he said.  
>I raised my eyebrows. "Well you certainly kept your promise."<br>Sodapop blushed. "Hey, would you be able to come to the DX tomorrow?"  
>I shrugged. "Sure. What time?"<br>"At about noon. We can meet there and I can take you out to lunch," Sodapop said.  
>"Okay, I don't have to work tomorrow so that sounds great," I said.<br>"Well then I'll see you tomorrow..." he said.  
>He then turned around and walked off down the street. I gulped. I hadn't told him that I had a boyfriend so he may get the wrong idea that I want to be his girlfriend. I would have to tell him tomorrow before things got too far. I got into my car and then drove out of the parking lot toward my house. As I was driving I couldn't help but think about Sodapop. He was really nice and really sweet. I mean Logan was sweet and nice as well, but not like Sodapop was. I pulled into my driveway and parked the car. I got out and went inside. My mom and dad were in the living room, but Owen wasn't.<br>"Hi Lucy, how was work?" mom asked.  
>I shrugged. "Same as always."<br>"Well that's good. Logan called, he wants you to call him back," she said.  
>"Oh great, I'll go do that," I said.<br>I headed off to my room to call Logan but before I got there, Owen stopped me.  
>"What the hell do you want?" I asked.<br>Owen shrugged. God, he was so annoying. He was twelve years old, like I said before and he thought he was some stud or something. He didn't look anything like me. He had black hair and had green eyes. And like I said before, he hated greasers just as much as Logan did.  
>"You got home a little later than usual, what's up?" Owen asked.<br>"Mind your own friggin business," I growled.  
>I hated it when he bugged me and got into my personal business. I walked into my room and then shut the door, leaving Owen out there in the hallway. I sat on my bed and picked up my phone that sat on my nightstand. I dialed Logan's number and listened to the phone ring on the other line. Logan then picked up and said hello.<br>"Hey, you called me earlier?" I said.  
>"Yeah, uh babe, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tomorrow afternoon for lunch or something," Logan said.<br>I bit my lip and gulped to where he couldn't hear me.  
>"Uh, babe, I-I can't. I have a law school meeting to go to..." I lied.<br>I closed my eyes, knowing I lied to him. I wasn't cheating on him, I just had promised Sodapop, who was my friend, that I would go to lunch with him. There was a long pause on the other line.  
>"Okay, maybe some other time. How about you come over for dinner tomorrow with me and my family tomorrow evening?" he asked.<br>"Ok, sure. Six o'clock sound goof for me to be over there?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, that's great," Logan said. I knew he was smiling. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy."<br>We both then hung up the phone. I sat there, breathing out in worry. I was nervous to meet Sodapop tomorrow. I kinda liked Sodapop and wanted to know more about him. I knew he liked me so what was the problem? Well the problem was that socs and greasers couldn't be together and I had a boyfriend. I would have to tell him that... He'd probably not want to talk to me after that...

Sodapop's P.O.V.  
>I was at the DX, waiting for Lucy. When I saw her car pull in, which I just realized was a Ferrari, my heart started beating really fast. I did like her, in fact I wanted to get to know her so that maybe we could break the rules and have a soc and greaser relationship. But I was just dreaming... It would never happen. Lucy got out of her car and then I saw her walk toward me. As she was walking, she said hi to me from a distance. I waved back. She made it to me and she had a smile on her face.<br>"So where are we going, Sodapop?" Lucy asked.  
>"You'll see," I walked off toward my car and she followed me.<br>I got in the driver's side and she got in the passenger side. We sat in there for a minute. It was kind of awkward. I then started the car and I drove off toward the greaser side of town... I was taking her to a greaser diner in town. That place was always full of greasers. I wanted to give her a taste of the greaser lifestyle. Maybe she would like it, I didn't know. I drove down the street until I reached the diner.  
>"Wow, this looks place looks nice," Lucy said.<br>"Just wait till you get inside," I said, parking the car.  
>We both got out and we walked next to each other, going toward the entrance of the diner. I opened the door and she walked in. I think I heard her gasp at the sight. All over the place were beer bottles, cigarettes, and a bunch of greasers in black leather jackets.<br>"This is a diner?!" Lucy gasped.  
>"Yeah, us greasers kinda did a number on it..." I said.<br>She was most certainly nervous to be in there. Well she was a soc. She wasn't used to this lifestyle. So I was going to get her used to it...  
>"You'll get used to it. But for now, stick with me. I'll show you how it is," I smiled at her.<br>"Yo Soda! Who's the girl you got there?" one of my buddies called.  
>"This is my friend Lucy! She's here to get some lunch and hang out with us!" I called back.<br>"Alright! Well bring her over here!" my buddy called.  
>I looked at Lucy. "Do you want to go over there?"<br>Lucy shrugged nervously. She knew she would have to go over there anyway. I grasped her wrist and we walked over there. The guys looked her up and down.  
>"Jesus Christ, she's a beauty. She looks like a soc!" one said.<br>"She is a soc..." I muttered.  
>Then the place went quiet... All eyes were now on Lucy.<p>

This is hilarious. Sodapop is so funny. I wonder what will happen next...? Please review, favorite, and follow! Chapter 4 will be posted in a few days! Till next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all my followers! Here's another beautiful chapter of We Can't Keep this a Secret! But before I start, I just want to say that I am a fan of romance I like to get things started quickly. So things might start heatin' up in this chapter. So please review, favorite, and follow.

Lucy's P.O.V.  
>I gulped and I felt my face get hot. All of the greasers' eyes were on me.<br>"Yeah, I'm a soc," I said  
>Everyone's eyes were now on Sodapop. "Wow Soda. You actually got a soc girl? Good job, buddy!"<br>They all raised their beer bottles to me and Soda and then drank like crazy people. Then one of them handed me a bottle of vodka. They gave me vodka because they thought that's what girls like. I held it in my hand and looked at it. I saw that Sodapop was looking straight at me. He nodded at me. I looked at the bottle again. I then put it to my lips and took a big gulp. All the guys cheered and I smiled. Oh geez, alcohol wasn't as bad as everyone had said. I took another gulp. Sodapop smiled.  
>"I don't drink," Sodapop said. "But it's pretty funny to see you drinking."<br>I took another gulp. I smiled back at him. He led me over to an empty booth, where we're going to have lunch. I made sure I didn't get drunk because I was going to dinner with Logan later. Sodapop and I got to know each other while we were there. I found out he was the middle child of three boys. Their last names were Curtis. His oldest brother was 21 and his name was Darrel but everyone called him Darry. Then he had a fifteen year old brother named Ponyboy. They all seemed like a nice group of brothers. They seemed like they stuck close to each other and always protected each other. He then asked me about myself. I told him that I lived with my parents and my twelve year old brother, Owen. He seemed very interested until I broke the news to him that I had a boyfriend...  
>"You have a boyfriend? How long have you been with him?" Sodapop asked, not looking at me.<br>I gulped. "About two weeks. It isn't that serious."  
>He then stood up. "Well you have a boyfriend, I shouldn't keep you away from him."<br>"S-Sodapop! Please!" I pleaded.  
>Sodapop shook his head. "No, you boyfriend is a soc, right?"<br>I nodded my head yes. "But-"  
>"I don't want to get involved with that. I don't want to get in trouble by some soc for me being seen with his girl."<br>He ran out of the diner, leaving me there. I followed him out, but by the time I made it to him, he was already speeding down the street.

Sodapop's P.O.V.  
>I couldn't believe it... She had been lying to me all this time! She didn't bother to tell me that she was dating a soc. I actually thought she kinda liked me. Looks like I was wrong. I pulled into the DX and parked my car and quickly got out ran inside the store there. Steve chased after me.<br>"Soda! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Steve yelled.  
>"She has a boyfriend! She has a fucking boyfriend!" I said, getting angry to where I clenched my fists and my knuckles turned white.<br>Steve sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Soda, I told you that you wouldn't get her... She's a soc. We're greasers."  
>I shook my head. I couldn't accept that I lost the sexiest girl I've ever seen. Literally, she was beautiful and I actually got to talk to her and hang out with her... I bet her boyfriend was a jerk, just like every other soc. She deserved the best. I knew I wasn't the best for her. I sighed and tried to get my head on something else that wasn't Lucy... But that didn't seem to work...<p>

Lucy's P.O.V.  
>I had to forget about Sodapop for a few hours, considering I was knocking on Logan's door. I took a deep breath and let it out just as Logan's sister answered the door. She was a soc girl deluxe. She wasn't like me, I wasn't a spoiled brat. She was sixteen and acted like she owned the place.<br>"Oh, I was hoping it would be my boyfriend..." she sighed. "But it's only you... Logan, your girlfriend is here!"  
>I walked in after she got out of the way. Logan came down the stairs and quickly hugged me. "Hey babe! Dinner's all ready for ya!"<br>We went into the kitchen where the table was. His mom was setting a bowl full of something on the table. Logan's parents were divorced, so it was just him and his sister living with their mom. We all sat down. Logan started passing around the bowls of food for us to get our portions. Logan's mom stares right at me. I had talked to her about a billion times before, since she was a close family friend.  
>"So Lucy, how's law school going for you?" she asked.<br>"Law school?! Peh! Who goes to law school? Babe, you didn't tell me you were going to law school!" Logan chimed in like a smart ass.  
>I glared at him. "Logan, I'm in law school. I thought I told you."<br>He shook his head no. "Nope. You didn't tell me. Law school sucks ass so that's why you probably didn't tell me."  
>I shook my head at him. "Logan, law school does not suck ass. I'm going there so I can be a lawyer one day."<br>I made the mistake of telling him that. He smarted off to me again.  
>"A lawyer? Seriously. Lucy, can't you be something else that's not as lame?" Logan asked.<br>What was his problem? Why was he acting like this? Maybe I didn't know Logan as well as I thought I did. I stuck my fork in my food and took a bite. Logan kept glaring at me and laughing a little.  
>"Law school, pft," Logan muttered.<br>I rolled my eyes. He was so disrespectful. I looked at him and sighed. He then tried to put his arm around me, but I jerked away. If he was gonna be disrespectful, wasn't going to let him touch me. He pulled his arm back. I put another bite of food in my mouth. His mother and sister weren't really paying attention to us now.  
>"So, uh, babe, what do us say if after this we go back to my room?" Logan asked.<br>I gulped. "Um, sure..." I smiled. I regretted it as soon as I said it... Logan was wanting to do more than hugging here lately. But I wouldn't let him. I wanted to wait for the right moment to have my first kiss. And after dinner was not the time for a first kiss. We cleared off the dishes as soon as dinner was over and then Logan led me back to his room. I sat at his desk chair even though he wanted me to sit on his bed. I kept telling him no over and over. Logan scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. He then looked at me in the eye.  
>"Lucy, cmon if you really loved me, you would do this," Logan said. "If you want our relationship to grow, you should do this."<br>My eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"  
>He had a bad habit of just coming out and saying something without any explanation of what he wants or what it is he's talking about.<br>"Babe, don't play dumb. You knew this was going to happen sometime in this relationship. We love each other don't we?" Logan asked.  
>No wonder girls didn't stay with him for long... He was too quick and always wanted to rush to things. I shook my head quickly.<br>"Logan, no. I know what you mean now. But I don't want to," I said, standing up. "As a matter of fact, I have to go."  
>I then walked out of his room and then he followed.<br>"Lucy, wait! Where are you going?" Logan asked, following me to his front door.  
>"I'm going home. I'll see you when I see you," I said, opening the door.<br>I stepped out into the night time air and headed for my car. I saw Logan looking at me from the kitchen window. I got in my car and drove down the road. I knew who I liked, and it wasn't Logan. Ever since I met Sodapop, I was attracted to him. He seemed to relate to me and was always nice. So I was leaving Logan's house to go see Sodapop. I wanted to be with him and no other...

Things are gonna get started soon! I can't wait! Sorry it took me a while to update the story, I have finals and crap here at school. I'm exhausted from all of it. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow for more! And by the way, is there anything interesting you think I could add to this story?

By the way, I will not be on that much since Christmas is coming so I plan to have a new chapter in after the new year!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five is here! I'm so excited for it! Things will get started in this chapter. Sorry I haven't been on much, it was Christmas and I had to spend time with family. I'm super excited to get back into writing my stories. I hope you guys like it. Please review, favorite, and follow!

Sodapop's P.O.V.  
>It was 8:00 that night and Steve and I were still working. I then saw a red Ferrari pull into the lot. I went out of the store, leaving Steve in the store. I stayed a good distance away from the car, wanting to see who it was. It was Lucy. I bit my lip and quickly straightened myself up a little, wiping the oil stains off my hands. She came running to me and then came to a halt, just before running into me. She buried her hands in her pocket.<br>"Hello Sodapop," she said.  
>"Hi, Lucy," I said.<br>Oh God, and then everything turned awkward... It was completely silent between us. I stared directly at her breasts but then looked away quickly.  
>"So, um Sodapop. I came back just to tell you that, I, uh, I'm kinda into someone else now," she said.<br>I nodded. So she was over her boyfriend and moved on to some other soc guy.  
>"Was your boyfriend being a jerk or something? Who's the lucky guy you've moved on to?" I asked.<br>I heard her gulp and look up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.  
>"S-Sodapop, it's you," she said. "I want you and nobody else."<p>

Lucy's P.O.V.  
>I can't believe I actually confessed that to him! I knew girls could confess their feelings for a boy! Girls didn't have to wait on a guy to confess to her! I felt like I had taken a big step in society or something. Sodapop ran his hand through his greasy hair and then scratched the back of his neck. He smiled a little.<br>"Really? You're wanting me?" he asked.  
>I nodded my head quickly. "Yes. I want you."<br>He started smiling, real big. I smiled back. I knew it was only like a couple weeks of days or a week since I met him, but he proved in that time, in less time than any soc, that he wanted me and that he was the man for any girl. He wasn't mean, he wasn't stupid all of the time, he didn't try to touch girls, he was a gentleman.  
>"Well, uh, that's great to hear. Cause I've wanted you for the past week..." he said, in an awkward and funny way.<br>I giggled a little. He then stepped toward me, getting closer to me.  
>"Well you want to go for a ride? I'll introduce you to my brothers," he said.<br>"Ok, sure," I said.  
>I followed him to his car and he opened the passenger door up to me. I got in and he closed the door. He got in on the driver side. On the way there, all he talked about was his brothers. He explained how he and his little brother were in the custody of his big brother since his parents are dead. He then started talking about his gang of greasers. But then we arrived at his house. He got out and opened the door for me to get out. He led me up to the porch and then he opened the door and I followed him inside. Inside, I saw only one boy sitting on the couch watching TV. Sodapop closed the door behind him and he put his hand on my back and walked me to sit in a single recliner sitting across from the couch. The boy on the couch looked at Soda in a puzzled way. Soda sat down next to him.<br>"Lucy, this is Ponyboy, my younger brother. Ponyboy, this is Lucy, the girl I've been talking to you about," Soda explained.  
>Ponyboy then slowly cracked a smile. He nodded slowly.<br>"Oh... So you're Lucy... I've heard so much about you. Soda, she's just as beautiful as you described her," he said.  
>I smiled and blushed at that. Soda's brother was just as much of a gentleman as he was.<br>"I always knew Soda would get a soc girl at some point," Ponyboy laughed.  
>"Ponyboy? Is Soda home yet?" a voice yelled from the hallway.<br>"Yeah, Darry. He's in here!" Ponyboy said back.  
>A big guy came into the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw me. He gulped and then sat down on the arm of the couch next to Ponyboy.<br>"Uh, Darry, this is my girlfriend, Lucy. The girl I've been talking to you guys about," Sodapop said.  
>Darry raised his eyebrows. "Girlfriend? You got her in a week?" He then looked at me. "How'd he get you in a week?"<br>I shrugged. "It didn't take much... He's much nicer than any soc."  
>Darry nodded slowly. I looked at all of them, sitting in front of me. They all had dark hair and they were all handsome. But they all had different personalities and looks in their eyes, which I figured out how they were over the course of the next few days...<br>I went over to their house everyday. I had to lie to Logan and to my parents and tell them that I had to work more hours or I was going to some college seminar. I spent a lot of time with the Curtis brothers. Sodapop knew that I wasn't ready for more serious stuff in our relationship yet, so he didn't bug me about it like Logan did.  
>One night, I stayed over at the Curtis house until midnight watching some Paul Newman movie that Ponyboy wanted to watch. Sodapop had his arm around me the whole time and I ended up falling asleep on his chest.<br>"Is she asleep?" I heard Ponyboy ask.  
>"Yeah, she is..." Sodapop said.<br>"I bet Soda doesn't like that she's asleep on him..." Ponyboy laughed.  
>Darry and Ponyboy got into a laugh about that. I smiled a little.<br>"Guys, shut up!" Sodapop growled.  
>"Oh, we better be quiet. He wants the moment to last," Darry joked.<br>That made Ponyboy laugh even harder. Sodapop huffed and held me closer to him. He then kissed the top of my head, which made me blush like crazy.  
>"Aww! That was adorable Sodapop!" Ponyboy laughed.<br>Sodapop sighed, not wanting to say anything more. I then wrapped my arm around his stomach. Then it was completely silent. I felt both Ponyboy and Darry's eyes on us. Sodapop started laughing.  
>"You guys are just jealous that a girl has never done that to you," he said, putting his hand on my arm.<br>"Can't argue with that..." Ponyboy muttered.

Well it's just getting started now! More romance (and steam) will be added in future chapters! I can't wait to get started on the next chapter! Ugh, I need to get to the steam! And also, I have too many stories to write, so this may be updated later than you expect. But please read my other stories, if you enjoy this one. Please review, favorite, and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six is finally. Sorry if you expected it earlier, but I had my Dirty Dancing fanfic to work on (you should check it out). Anyway, I'm gonna try to ease back on the steam and get their romance and relationship more exciting first. Gah, this story is so fun to write! Well what are you waiting for? Get reading this chapter! Oh, and one more thing, review, favorite, and follow when you're done.

Sodapop's P.O.V.  
>Lucy came over the next day after we watched the movie. When she got there she hugged me for the first time. My brothers giggled behind me and I blushed like crazy. She let go and she looked up at me. She had her hand on my chest.<br>"Um, we're gonna go outside and hangout. Call us if you need us," I said, grabbing Lucy's hand and leading her outside.  
>She laughed and followed me outside. When we got outside, I jumped onto the hammock hanging on two trees. Lucy stood on the grass, looking around. I actually enjoyed the view I was getting. The best view was when she was standing sideways. I had to keep my cool, so she wouldn't get the vibe that I was admiring her body. I sighed and then she looked at me, knowing what I was up to. I knew we needed to know each other more than we already did. We knew we liked each other, but we had to know each other before we were fully committed to each other or took things farther in our relationship. I called Lucy over to me to lay down on the hammock next to me. She walked slowly over to me. I patted the empty spot next to me. I put my arm up above the spot so that when she laid down, I could have my arm around her. She then slowly sat down and lay down next to me and I slowly put my arm around her.<br>"Alright, Soda, what is it?" she asked.  
>I smiled a little. I didn't say anything for a while. It was complete silence between us. I enjoyed it. Just me and my girl, in the cool of the morning air. I rocked the hammock back and forth with my feet on the ground. I sighed out, still enjoying myself.<br>"Soda?" she asked, interrupting the bliss.  
>"Oh right, I just wanted to talk to you, you know, greaser to soc, boyfriend to girlfriend," I said.<br>She grabbed my hand that was hanging over her shoulder. She rubbed her finger on the top of it.  
>"Okay, what about?" she asked.<br>"Ourselves," I replied.  
>She shrugged. "Okay. You're wanting to get to know me, if that's what I'm getting," she asked.<br>"Correct," I said.  
>Over the next hour, I told Lucy all about myself and she told me about herself. I found out that she was going to go to law school in September. I told her that I was a drop-out, which she took really well. She understood that I had to drop out so I could help my brothers out and support them. God, she was gorgeous. Every time I laid eyes on her, I couldn't help but smile.<br>"What are you looking at?" she asked.  
>I laughed a little and then looked away. She knew what I was looking at. I saw her blush and look away. She then put her hand on top of mine.<br>"Soda, look at me," she said, real serious.  
>I obeyed and looked at her.<br>"You know what would happen if socs found out we were dating," she said.  
>I sighed. "Yeah. You know socs and greasers don't really mix well together."<br>Lucy nodded quickly.  
>"But if it means I have to get hurt trying to protect you, then that's what I'll do," I said, not looking at her. "I don't care. You're my girl and I won't let anything happen to you."<br>Lucy didn't say anything back. "You'd really do that, Soda?"  
>"Hell yeah I will. I won't let any harm happen to you," I said.<br>I then stood up and she followed, standing up next to me. She wrapped her arms under my arms and held her hands on my shoulders up my back. I put my arms around her upper back and put my hand against her head as she rested it against my chest.  
>"I won't let anything happen to us... Who cares if society doesn't accept us?" I sighed.<br>I felt her smile against my chest.  
>"You're right... Who cares?" she repeated.<p>

Lucy's P.O.V.  
>Sodapop and I stood out on his front porch in the cool of the night.<br>"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" he asked.  
>I nodded my head quickly. "Yes. I'll be over tomorrow."<br>"Good," he said.  
>We then came together in a hug and then stayed there. Eventually, we let go, causing me to go toward my car to drive home. He waved to me as I drove off toward the soc side of town. I made it home at 10:30. My parents were still up, which was fine. I got out of my car and went inside to find them in the living room watching some black and white movie that was on TV.<br>"How was work? Had to work an extra long day today, huh?" my father asked.  
>I nodded my head. "Um, yeah. It was pretty long."<br>I spotted Owen standing in the doorway leading down the hall to our bedrooms. He had some sneaky look on his face.  
>"Well, I'm off to bed. I have a law school meeting tomorrow that lasts all day on the local college here, so I have to get my sleep for that," I said.<br>I headed off toward my room, in which Owen followed me. He came into my room.  
>"So, are you sure you were at work today?" Owen asked.<br>I gulped. I knew how Owen was with greasers. And I knew he could get any soc to go beat up some greaser.  
>"Yes, I'm sure I was at work," I answered, turning around to face his smug little face.<br>"Things seem kind of fishy here... You haven't seen Logan in two days, you're keeping to yourself... What's going on, Lucy?" Owen asked.  
>"Why do you even want to know, you little brat? I've been busy with law school stuff and work," I growled.<br>His eyes widened. "Okay, okay, calm down. I was just asking. Where you going tomorrow?"  
>"To a law school meeting tomorrow here in town," I replied. "Now go on. I have to get to bed!"<br>Owen left the room quickly but peeked back in, suspiciously. I sighed. That was a close one. At felt at that moment, that Sodapop was my secret...

Well there you go... Sodapop is such a gentleman! I wish we had those types of guys in society today... But that won't ever happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will involve a little time skip, to get the ball rolling and everything. I can't believe I'm already up to chapter 7! I'm like dying to get steam in here... Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven already? Wow. Seems like just yesterday I was fangirling over Sodapop. Oh wait, I was fangirling over him yesterday... But anyway, here's chapter seven, probably gonna be my one of my favorite chapters because of all the romance that's gonna happen... Gah, can't wait! So when you're done, please review, favorite, and follow.

*one month later*  
>Lucy's P.O.V.<br>I knocked on the screen door of Sodapop's house. I waited for a minute and then I saw his older brother appear on the other side, in only black pants. It was only 9:00, so he must've just gotten up.  
>"Oh, hi. Lucy, right?" he asked, opening the door to me to come in.<br>I stepped inside and stared him down. He certainly did have abs...  
>"Yeah, is Sodapop here?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, he is," he said, while grabbing his shirt off the couch and putting it on. His abs were now covered up... I sighed when the black material kept his abs out of sight. "Soda! Get up, your girlfriend is here!" Darry yelled.  
>I sat down on their couch and Darry sat down in his recliner. Soda then rushed out in no time, still pulling up his pants.<br>"Lucy!" he exclaimed, still pulling his pants over his his boxers. He then got them up and sat down next to me.  
>"Hi Soda... Couldn't get up today, huh?" I said.<br>Soda's face then went red. I smiled and Darry then stared us down. Soda then reached for my hand and grabbed it. He rubbed his fingers on the back of my hand, lightly. Just then, Ponyboy came in the room. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and went into the kitchen.  
>"So what are you two doing today?" Darry asked.<br>I looked at Sodapop. "Whatever he wants to do."  
>"Well knowing Soda, you'll be in his room all day," Darry chuckled.<br>"Hey!" Soda yelled.  
>He then blushed and didn't look up at me. He knew it was true.<br>"Soda, let's go outside. I need some fresh air," I said.  
>I knew he wanted out of that environment of embarrassment. He got up and I followed him, holding his hand as he led me outside. We went through the kitchen where we found Ponyboy eating waffles. I waved to him quickly and he waved back before Soda pulled me around the corner. We were then outside. Soda sat down on the hammock, while I stood in the grass. I saw him close his eyes.<br>"Soda, do you want to take it farther?" I asked, randomly.  
>He opened his eyes and then closed them again.<br>"What do you mean?" he asked.  
>I sat down on the porch with my knees up to my chest. I placed my forearms on my knees and admired Sodapop. He was so adorable with his eyes closed.<br>"Like what Darry was talking about it there... Like you know, staying in your room all day," I said, nervously.  
>Soda laughed, loudly, actually. I sighed and placed my chin on top of my arms.<br>"I don't know. I've thought about it, but I won't do anything unless you want to or are comfortable and ready for it," he explained.  
>I then got up and walked over to one of the trees keeping the hammock up. I leaned against it and looked down at my loving boyfriend.<br>"Oh, well that's very kind of you," I said.  
>He started laughing again and then he sat up on the hammock. He looked at me and started smiling.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>He got up and walked over to me, very slowly though. When he reached me, he placed his hands above me on the tree trunk, leaving me trapped.<br>"You gotta know by now what I'm looking at by now, Lucy," he said, quietly.  
>I bent my knees down a little and looked up at him. His whole body was surrounding me. He wasn't touching me, but I knew I wasn't going to get out of there.<br>"Soda..." I moaned as his face went down to my shoulder.  
>He buried his face in my shoulder and then he kissed my neck, lightly. I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to push him up.<br>"God, you're beautiful..." I heard him say.  
>I leaned my head back, rubbing up against the tree. He came up from my neck and he faced me, looking me straight in the eye. I put my hand on his white shirt under his fully unbuttoned checkered shirt. I ran my hand from neck down to his sternum. I sighed at the feel of his strong and hard stomach. He then leaned in a little and I placed my other hand on his cheek. My fingers stayed against his stomach. This was the farthest I've ever gone with any guy... I leaned my head back farther, but still being held in place by the tree stopping me. He leaned in and until his lips met mine. At first, they went on lightly, almost to where I couldn't feel them. But then I put my hand on the back of his head and pushed him harder against my lips. Surprisingly, I was the first one to put my tongue in. Sodapop definitely liked that because he moaned out a laugh. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my against him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I moved my lips around on his mouth. Yes, we were most certainly making out. Then, without any warning the back door opened and we heard a hysterical laugh go off. We stopped kissing to look and see that Darry was standing there, laughing.<br>"Wow you two, just wow..." Darry laughed.  
>Soda and I sighed. I then looked at my watch.<br>"Um, Soda, I gotta get going," I said.  
>"Okay. Come back tomorrow?" he asked.<br>"When have I not come back?" I asked.  
>He smiled and then we kissed me one last time. I went past Darry and went through the house to leave. I got in my car, but before I drove off, Soda came running out of his house.<br>"Hey, uh, I'll be home alone tomorrow all day. The gang's going to the movies, so if you wanna come over..." he said.  
>I blushed and laughed. "I'll be over tomorrow..."<br>He then gave me one last kiss before I drove off. I made it to my house safely only to see Owen sitting on his bike in the driveway. I got out of my car.  
>"Owen, move. I have to get in the driveway," I said, rolling down the window.<br>He gave me this sneaky look and smiled slyly.  
>"You're secret's out..." Owen said.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"Logan. He knows... He's going over there tomorrow. Oh, your little greaser boyfriend is so dead..." Owen cackled.<br>He then rode his bike off into the grass. I stood there in complete shock. Logan was going to kill him... I had to make sure I was there before they reached Soda... But I wasn't sure I could make it...

Oh my gosh... I'm scared for next chapter... Chapter 8 is gonna make you get emotional and it will be a good Lucy and Sodapop chapter. I may get emotional just writing it. It will be cute and sweet though too. I will try my best to hurry and get that chapter written! Please review, favorite, and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight... Oh gosh. I'm already starting to get emotional inside... Sodapop, if you were real, I would always protect you and love you... Please excuse my fantasies. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow when you're done. I want to know what y'all think of this chapter, since it was get emotional for all you outsiders fans and especially the Sodapop fans. Ok, here it goes...

Lucy's P.O.V.  
>I woke up late and saw that it was 11:00. I pushed the covers off me and ran hurried to my closet to pull clothes off the hanger for me to wear. I was ready within five minutes. I headed out the door and walked to my car. I knew after this, I wouldn't be able to show my face on this side of town. I backed my car out of the driveway and drove off toward Soda's house. But on my way, a car followed me. It stayed on my ass the whole time until I reached Soda's house and then it drove off past me when I reached his house. I rushed inside to find Darry and Ponyboy leaving.<br>"Oh hey, Lucy," Ponyboy said. "Soda's inside, getting ready."  
>They then got past me and went outside. I heard the engine of the truck start and then leave. It was just me and Soda... He came out of his room.<br>"Well hey babe," he said.  
>He came over to me and hugged me, lifting me off the floor.<br>"Soda, I gotta tell you something," I said, after he set me down.  
>He smiled. "Okay, what is it?"<br>"M-My ex, he knows about you. My brother Owen told him and he's coming after you..." I said. "I don't know when, but I know it's today."  
>Sodapop sighed. "You didn't tell him you were seeing me did you? You didn't break up with him did you?"<br>I shook my head no. "I'm sorry. But after I got together with you, I really didn't think about him."  
>Soda hugged me again. "I understand. I mean my looks can make a girl not think about anyone else..."<br>I busted out laughing and he chuckled a little. We then sat down on the couch and Soda turned on the TV. He put his arm around me and held me close to him.  
>"Lucy, I won't let anything happen to you if or when those guys show up," he said.<br>He then kissed the top of my head. I smiled. I knew what I wanted. I didn't want law school. I wanted Sodapop Curtis. He was mine and I was his.  
>Sodapop and I stayed there at his house all day. We had lunch and dinner together. It was about 9:00when we heard something going on outside.<br>"Soda, it might be them," I said.  
>He looked toward the window. I heard a car door slam and then a knock at the door.<br>"Lucy, open up! I know you're in there!" it was Logan.  
>I gulped. "Soda, I'm gonna talk to him to try to explain what happened."<br>We both got off the couch and I opened up the door. Sodapop stood close behind me.  
>"Logan, listen to me," I started.<br>"I don't want to hear your lies you back-stabbing cheater. My God, you're such a slut!" Logan yelled.  
>And with that, he punched me in the face and I fell backwards onto the hard floor. I heard Sodapop yell my name. Everything began to go fuzzy. I saw Logan go toward Sodapop. Logan then threw a punch at him. But that was all I saw before I blacked out...<br>Sodapop's P.O.V.  
>Before I could get to Lucy, Logan punched me. He punched me over and over. I punched him back, causing his nose to bleed. He looked dazed and then he came back. He kicked me in the stomach and then pinned me to the ground. He punched me again.<br>"You stole my girlfriend, greaser. She was my girl!" he then punched me in the stomach.  
>Then things got bad. He pulled out his knife and hung it over my face. I grabbed the blade but he moved it to where he cut my hand.<br>"Greasers like you deserve this for stealing my girl," he growled.  
>He then started swiping his knife at me, over and over. He then slashed my shoulder, slicing my white shirt open and my skin open. It bled out and stained my shirt. I pushed him off me and got on top of him. But before I could punch him, he slashed his sword on the front me multiple times with no stop. I was in terrible pain. I had never been in a fight where someone was trying to kill me. I felt weak and I then fell backwards. My shirt was torn up so much that I might as well not worn it. It was stained with blood. Logan stood up and hovered over me.<br>"Keep her. She has no use to me anymore..." Logan muttered.  
>He then kicked me in the stomach and then left. I couldn't move. So much blood came out of me that I became even weaker. I started to feel tears coming out of my eyes. I couldn't help it this time. I rarely cried, but this time, I couldn't control it. I let the tears fall down my face. I was crying in pain and the fact that I couldn't save my Lucy in time. I knew she was still lying there on the ground, even though I couldn't move to see if she was. I closed my eyes but then I was lifted up by my arms and carried off to my room. I didn't open my eyes. I felt the tears fall off my face and then I was rested on my bed. I was in a blur. I couldn't hear anything. I opened my eyes just a little to see Ponyboy, but then I closed them again. I didn't have the strength to stay awake...<p>

Lucy's P.O.V.  
>I eventually woke up to see that it was morning. Except, I wasn't on the floor. I was in some unknown room on a bed. I started to get up, but I immediately laid back down because my head throbbed.<br>"Soda?" I called.  
>Nothing. I called his name again. Nothing again. Suddenly, the door opened and Darry came in.<br>"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked.  
>I shrugged. "I'm fine. Just that I have a headache. Where's Soda?"<br>Darry sighed. "He's in his room. He's in a lot of pain. He's on and off, awake and then asleep. But he's wanting to see you. He's been wanting to all night."  
>I sighed. "Okay. I'll go visit him sometime. And who's room am I in?" I asked.<br>"Oh, this is my room. I made sure to put you in the cleanest room," Darry chuckled before leaving.  
>He closed the door. I was in my clothes from yesterday and since all my clothes were at my house. I opened up the door to see Soda's door open on the other side. I went across the hall to him. He lay in his bed covered up by the blankets. His upper chest to his head shown. He was shirtless as well. He was awake and he smiled when I came in. I closed the door. I sat down on the side of the bed. He reached his hand out to me and I grabbed it.<br>"Soda, I'm so sorry..." I said.  
>He shook his head. "No, it's not your fault... Logan is just an ass, that's all."<br>I smiled a little. I felt sorry for him. He had bandages on his chest.  
>"Did Logan cut you?" I asked.<br>Soda's smile turned to a frown. "Y-Yes... Lucy, I did what I had to. To protect you."  
>I sighed. My poor baby... He didn't deserve what he went through. I felt tears coming in my eyes. Just looking at the bandages made me cry. I didn't look at him. He grabbed my arm.<br>"Lucy, look at me," he said.  
>"I-I can't... It breaks my heart that someone would do this to you all because of me," I sniffed.<br>He pulled on my arm, causing me to turn around. He stared straight into my eyes.  
>"Lucy, I understand your pain. But we'll be fine in the end, you dig?" he asked.<br>I nodded my head quickly. "Yeah, I do." I wiped my tears and smiled at him.  
>I then leaned forward toward him and our lips met again. I pressed against his lips and I felt his arm go around my back. I then let go when I heard the door opening. Darry appeared in the doorway.<br>"Well you two. So nothing's changed between you two?" he asked.  
>"No. We're just fine," Soda answered.<br>Darry smiled. "Good. So Lucy, you going back home?"  
>My eyes widened and then I looked at Soda. He smiled.<br>"Well, I told Darry that since you could be in potential danger back on the soc side, dating a greaser and everything, that you could move in with us?" he asked.  
>I smiled. "I'd love to, but I don't want to invade on your space and make one of you guys give up your room."<br>"Oh, don't worry. None of us will be giving up our room. Ponyboy still gets to keep his room, Darry still gets to keep his room," Soda said.  
>Darry now had a weird look on his face. "But Soda, all that's left is the couch. And I'm not gonna make her sleep there."<br>"Yeah, I know," Soda said.  
>"Then where is she going to sleep?" Darry asked, impatiently.<br>Soda smiled and then looked at me. "She'll sleep with me."

I got a little emotional at that Sodapop and Lucy cute part. My poor little baby Sodapop! I'll always love you, Sodapop. But next chapter will get on a more happy scale! And next chapter, I'm finally going to add *drumroll* steam! I can't wait! So please review, favorite, and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is here! I seriously cannot quit writing this. All my other stories on here are just waiting to be updated. But I'm too in love with this story! Ugh, can't stand the love in this story! So when you're done, as usual, review, favorite, and follow.**

Sodapop's P.O.V.  
>It had been two days since the whole Logan incident. My chest was still covered in cuts. They still hurt but it reminded me of the pain I went through to protect Lucy. Today was the day Lucy would be moving in with us. She packed all her stuff up the night before and brought it all over the next day. I was super stoked to have her living with me. We were fully committed to each other and this definitely proved that. When I saw her car pull up, I had to run outside. She got out of her car and walked back to her trunk. She popped it open and started to get boxes out of there. She set them on the road and then closed her trunk. I was out there by this point. She turned to me and we hugged real quick before I helped her carry boxes inside.<br>"It was kind of a hassle telling my parents that I was giving up law school to come live with you, but they let me go, after hours of hugging good bye," Lucy said, walking into the door with a huge box.  
>I laughed. She walked back to my room and set a box on the big queen sized bed. There were only a few boxes so she had all her stuff inside in two trips. I sat down on the bed and she then sat on my lap.<br>"I'll sleep on the side closest to the door and you'll sleep closest to the wall," I said.  
>I had my hand around her waist and her arms were around my neck. I looked up at her and then she kissed me. I kissed her back, of course. We then got into it a little. Our lips pressed against each other's and our heads moved around against each other's.<br>"Hey, wait for that stuff until later. It's lunchtime now," Darry said, appearing in front of the doorway.  
>I sort of had some time planned for me and Lucy to be alone later in the evening. We entered the kitchen, hand in hand. Ponyboy sat at the table, eating a sandwich. His huge eyes looked up at me.<br>"What's she doing here?" he asked, with a mouthful of food.  
>"Did you not tell him?" Darry asked.<br>I shook my head. "She's moving in with us. Well, mostly with me."  
>Ponyboy then looked at Darry. "Don't worry. She's not taking your room." Darry said.<br>Darry then squinted at us and smiled. "She's sleeping with Soda." He teased.  
>Lucy blushed. Ponyboy stared at Lucy and smiled awkwardly.<br>"Shut up, Darry. And who cares? We're a couple. We have all the right in the world to sleep together," I said. I pulled her up against me. "Ain't that right, babe?"  
>Lucy blushed again. She looked up at Darry and Ponyboy, who were giving us weird looks.<br>"Yeah. That's right," she said, awkwardly.  
>Ponyboy sighed. "Well Soda, make sure you use protection," Ponyboy said.<br>"Ponyboy!" Darry and I yelled.  
>Ponyboy started laughing hysterically. Lucy went to the counter and started making herself a sandwich. Lucy refused to look at us.<br>"Lucy..." I said.  
>She turned around, taking a bite of what looked like a ham sandwich. Her eyes were wide.<br>"Yes?" she said through the sandwich.  
>I gave her a worried look. Her eyes widened even more. She got my message.<br>"Oh, right! Yes, Soda, make sure you use protection!" Lucy said in a goofy way.  
>Darry chuckled. "You two are weird... But whatever works for you guys. I don't even want to know what's gonna go on."<br>"Good, because we don't want you invading our privacy," Lucy said while spinning around back into place next to me.  
>I put my arm around her and relaxed my hanging hand over her breast. She was definitely warming up to living here.<br>"Well, we're gonna go get unpacked and we'll see you guys later," I said.  
>I led Lucy back to my room and closed the door once we were in there. Lucy knelt down next to a box and opened it up. It was full of all her clothes. I opened up the box on the bed to see that inside it, was all her hygiene stuff. I decided to be weird and start smelling all the lotions and soaps she had. I opened up this one lotion called "Pink Daffodils". I took a big sniff and gagged. Why did girls wear that stuff? It smelled disgusting. I closed up the lotion bottle and set it back in the box. By this time, all her clothes were all over the floor. I got down on the floor with her.<br>"There's room in my closet for your clothes," I said.  
>She didn't say anything back. Instead, she moved her clothes out of the way and got close to me. I definitely liked that. She kissed my cheek and then put her arms around my neck, relaxing her hands on my shoulder. She then lay her head on my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head.<br>"You have no idea, Lucy," I whispered.  
>"I know, Soda, I know," Lucy whispered back.<br>She then moved onto my lap. I held her close to me, not wanting her to go anywhere. Her lips touched my neck. I looked down at her. God, as usual, she was beautiful. She looked up at me and then sat up, still sitting on my lap. She rose up, hovering over me. Her legs were on either side of me. She then grabbed the hem of her shirt and then lifted it over her head, uncovering a black lacy bra to me. She then sunk back down I to my lap. I was nervous to touch her bra. But she instead grabbed my hand and put it against the fabric on the bra. I started to sweat a little. There was a first for everything... She then put her lips into mine. I wrapped my arms around her bare waist and kissed her back. She let go and then grabbed the hem of my shirt. She slid it up my body until it was off and thrown to the side. I gulped as she looked at the scars on my chest.  
>"D-Don't mind the scars..." I said quietly.<br>She touched one of them and took a deep breath.  
>"Your scars mean a lot to me. They're a sign that you fought hard, for me," Lucy smiled.<br>I then wrapped my arms around her bare waist again, but this time I fell on top of her. She lay under me, looking straight in my eyes. I hovered on my knees above her. Her eyes shifted to my scars on my chest.  
>"I got these scars to protect the one I love most," I said.<br>She then leaned up and kissed me again. She opened up her mouth and moved her lips around on mine. She inserted her tongue into my mouth and ran her fingers on my back. She then lay back down against the floor and leaned up to undo the back of her bra. She took it off and then threw it up on the bed. I was wondering why we weren't up on the bed. My eyes widened at the sight. I started to kiss her neck and she started moaning. She ran her fingers through my hair and then wrapped her legs around me. I grabbed her thigh and then bit down on her skin. She pulled me closer to her body. I smelled the scent on her skin that smelled of a flower garden. Her scent intoxicated me and caused me to sigh and get dizzy. I pressed my chest against her and lay down against her body. It was then quiet between us. I heard Lucy's heartbeat against my ear. Lucy then started laughing. I looked up and got up off her. I handed her a blanket off the bed for her to cover up with. She placed it over her chest and we both just sat there on the floor.  
>"What is it?" I asked.<br>"Oh, nothing. Just that was really enjoyable," she then kissed my cheek.  
>I smiled a real big smile. "Of course it was. But just wait until later..."<br>Lucy got up off the floor and then sat on the bed. She kept the blanket over her body. Suddenly, she threw he pants out from under the covers and her underwear right after. She stood up on the floor and let the blanket fall off the front of her. My eyes widened again at thye sight of her. I then stood up and fell on top of her, hitting the bed. Looked like later came early...

**Steam is love, steam is life. Well, there ya go. Isn't it great? For some people who think this is too fast to start steam, please remember that this is the 50s so steam got started quickly. Chapter 10 may not be here in a quick fashion cause I have no ideas for what to do next. So, once agiain, please review, favorite, and follow. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this is just a continuation of right where I left off in chapter 9. Please note that I have rated this chapter M because of obvious reasons. Nudity, graphic sex, you know. So if you don't like reading those types of things, I wouldn't suggest reading this chapter. But for all of you that do, please enjoy it and review, favorite, and follow when you're done.**

Lucy's P.O.V.

Sodapop lay directly on top of me and kissed my lips. He kissed me violently. We moved around violently and my hands quickly made it to his belt. He stopped kissing me and pushed up on the bed for me to unbuckle his belt and take it off. I then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to the edge of his boxers. He jumped out of them and then back on top of me. The smooth fabric of his boxers slid against my bare skin. I giggled in the back of my throat. Then, the moment happened. Sodapop slid his boxers down his legs, being as clothed as I was. Once they were off, I couldn't speak... I was fangirling in my mind at the sight of him.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded quickly. "Yeah. I uh, just- I'm fine, really." I said, in a quiet and nervous voice.

I felt my face get hot. Sodapop then caressed my cheek with his finger. I moaned a little and then he sort of moved closer to me. I gulped when he looked straight into my eyes. I knew what he wanted. Shit. I started to get really nervous.

"Soda, I'm not sure I can do this," I muttered.

He moved his body up to where he was sitting on the mattress between my legs.

"What? Are you nervous?" he asked.

I nodded my head quickly. "Yeah, I am, actually."

He cleared his throat and looked down at the bed. He sighed and then pulled out a small box and then took something out of the box. I gulped. A condom. He turned to me and held it in his hand.

"Like Ponyboy said, I'm gonna use protection," Sodapop said.

Just looking at it made me sweat. He then slid it over his dick and then crawled on top of me. I thought I'd just tell him now.

"Soda, I'm nervous because I'm still a virgin..." I squeaked as he got comfortable, hovering on his knees above me.

I couldn't help but look directly at his condom-covered dick. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well that's good. Cause I am too," he said, very awkwardly.

I gulped again. I was surprised. Very surprised. As good looking as he was and how much he loved girls, I was surprised he hadn't had sex before. I then scooted up the bed to where I was resting on the pillow up against the head of the bed.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to," Soda whispered.

I shook my head. "No, we are going to do to this."

Sodapop nodded his head. "Okay then."

He then got off me and stood on his knees in front of me. I started to sweat like crazy. I grabbed onto the bedpost as he grabbed my ankles. He looked at me in the eyes and I knew there was no going back...

Sodapop's P.O.V.

I pulled her legs apart, showing me what I wanted. I got closer to her, and she looked at me with huge eyes. She bit her lip. No words were said. She then took a deep breath, and I went in. I sort of had to bounce up and down to get it deeper. Lucy started to grip the bedpost harder. She then closed her eyes tight.

"Don't worry, the pain's almost over," I assured.

Why did I say that? I didn't know. I was talking to her like she was having a baby. Dear God, if we got an unplanned pregnancy off of this, then I will be pissed. I snapped out of it when Lucy moaned loudly. Like a pain moan. I then wondered at that moment how Darry and Ponyboy were doing out in the living room. I wondered if they were listening for anything to happen... I pulled her upper body up against mine. She gripped onto my skin in pain. I could only wonder how painful it was for her.

"It's okay, baby. It's almost over, just calm down. We'll enjoy ourselves after all the pain is gone," I whispered.

Why the hell was I saying all this? God, I was an idiot. Suddenly, the heavy breathing stopped. She held onto me from my neck. I looked down at her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You okay, baby?" I whispered.

"Yeah. God, I'm glad that's over..." she whispered back.

I then lay her down on the bed. I bounced up and down on top of her, giving her the pleasure she deserved. I leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. I loved her. I knew if she were still with Logan, he would get what he wanted and then just dump her. That wasn't how it would be with me. I would love her until one of us died. I loved her like crazy. I would care for her and always protect her from anything that tried to harm her.

Her beautiful blue eyes looked into mine. She then pulled my head down to her lips and she kissed me violently. She put her tongue into my mouth and moved it all over the place. My eyes then wandered down to her exposed breasts. God, they were beautiful. She was now moving up and down under me, letting the pleasure of sex run through my body. She removed her tongue from my mouth. She placed her hands on my upper chest and ran her hands down my smooth body. I closed my eyes when she touched my scars. It made me think of what I went through to save her from such a terrible person. To save our love. I went down into her while she went up into me. Only the noise of the springs going up and down in my bed filled the room. I then went down toward her breasts. I put my face into them while she leaned her neck back and violently ran her hand through my greasy black hair. I then started to run my bottom lip from the smooth, flower-scented, skin of her breast down to her nipples. I then started to lick each nipple. I kissed each one lightly and then licked them again. I felt her leg bend against side as she sat her foot down flat on the bed. I closed my eyes as I licked her nipples some more. I felt her then kiss my cheek and then put the tip of her tongue on my skin. I then moved up to her neck where all that flower scent resided. Her scent intoxicated me and only made me want more of her. I kissed her neck as her fingertips ran down my back. Her legs then spread apart a little more, giving me more room to move. I pushed my lower body into her's and made her moan out in pleasure. I kissed her neck and then bit down, leaving a mark of love on her neck. Lucy then moaned again and breathed heavily into my ear.

"S-Soda, I uh, can't breathe..." Lucy said awkwardly.

Well considering all my weight was on top of her, no wonder she couldn't breathe. I got up off her. Our bodies pulled apart from each other and I then lay next to her. I pulled off the condom. I covered myself up with the blankets while Lucy did the same. I could tell her sexual feelings had ended. She lay flat on her back next to me, breathing heavily and smiling. She then turned to me, putting an arm over me.

"Wow. That was better than I expected," she giggled.

"What did you expect from a guy like me?" I asked, jokingly.

She then kissed my cheek. "You know I love you, right?"

I nodded my head. "Yes. Of course I do. And I love you, too."

She then sat up and hovered above me. She then placed her lips onto mine and opened her mouth wide. She put her tongue in first. She must have something for sticking her tongue in my mouth since she always did it first. I lifted one arm up slowly and wrapped it around her bare back. I then pulled her down toward me. Her body was now on top of mine. There we were, back where we started except she would lead this time...

Logan's P.O.V.

"So she moved in with that grease boy?" I asked.

Owen nodded his head quickly. "Yeah. She did."

I grumbled to myself. "That's it."

"What's what?" Owen asked.

"I'm gonna get her back. And if that means I have to kill him, then so be it..."

**That chapter was freakin adorable. This is a big step for me, getting into that much detail. Maybe I'll get more followers off of it. So I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, favorite, and follow. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here's chapter 11. I can't get over last chapter. It was too beautiful and lemony. I honestly think this story is a good romance story that a Sodapop has. I mean in the book he really doesn't have a romance story. Sandy just left him. *cries a little* my poor baby... So just a warning, in like every chapter there's gonna be romance. Whether it be through lemon, making out, hugging, all that good stuff. I mean come on, they love each other so why not have romance? Okay, I'm getting carried away. Just read the story and then review, favorite, and follow when you're done. **

Lucy's P.O.V.

Sodapop left the room once he was dressed to go hang out with Darry and Ponyboy. When he opened the door, he turned around to me.

"I love you, Lucy," he smiled.

"And I love you too, Soda," I replied softly.

And with that, he went out and closed the door, leaving me alone. I got out of bed and started to put my clothes on. I knew that Darry and Ponyboy would look at us weird when I came out there.

When I was dressed, I opened the door and walked down the hall. I walked in to see the whole living room full of the greasers that the Curtis boys were friends with. I had met them once before. I didn't really remember their names. I knew that two them died and they were just down to five. Once I was in sight, all their eyes were on me. Silence flooded the room. Soda looked at me with a super awkward look on his face. I gulped. God, I hated the feeling of being nervous and right then was one of the times I hated.

"So, uh, Lucy. You and Soda really love each other, huh?" Steve asked.

And that's when I realized that they were here the whole time.

"Dear God, Steve. I told you not to ask her anything!" Sodapop growled.

There was no room to sit anywhere on the furniture so I walked over to sit by Soda.

"Mind if I sit down?" I asked.

He then moved his arm to where it was in the air, making room for me to sit down on my lap. I sat down on his lap and then he put his arm around my waist.

"Wow, Soda, just can't keep your hands off her," Ponyboy teased.

Sodapop shook his head and then looked up at me. I lay my head on his shoulder and looked out at the rest of the gang.

"So what are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We always come over on Fridays. Just to hang out and watch TV and maybe play some board games," Steve explained to me.

I felt Sodapop kissing my cheek and biting my ear lobe. Darry then realized the awkwardness and then stood up.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get dinner ready," Darry said.

He left and then Steve started up a conversation.

"Hey, I was over at the diner and I heard some soc bragging about how he was going to get his ex girlfriend back from some greaser," Steve said. "Most likely Tim Shepard gang who stole his girl. They're always stealing girls."

I then got a twisted feeling in my stomach.

"Who was it?" Two-Bit asked.

"Some guy named Logan Williams," Steve said.

My stomach flipped over. Soda clutched my waist to try to calm me down.

"Logan Williams? I've heard of him. He's not a guy you want to mess with. He does anything to get what he wants," Two-Bit explained.

I gulped and pushed closer against my boyfriend's body.

"Well whoever it is, I feel sorry for them," Steve said.

I started to sweat. He was coming after Soda and I again. He just couldn't accept that I left him. And I knew Logan would fight to get his way. Soda's hand ran up and down my back, keeping me from completely freaking out.

"You okay, Lucy?" Ponyboy asked.

Everyone's eyes were on me. I nodded quickly and I felt my face get hot. I couldn't keep it to myself. I knew they needed to help.

"Logan was my ex boyfriend..." I said. "So it's us that he's coming after."

All of their eyes widened in unison.

"Your ex boyfriend was Logan?" Steve gasped.

I nodded my head quickly. "Yeah. He wants me back but only for one thing."

Two-Bit sighed. "Wow, how selfish."

Soda rested his head on my shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything.

"Soda, you have anything to say?" Steve asked. "I mean your girlfriend is in danger at this particular moment and you haven't said anything."

"I just, I don't know. I mean, we already suffered through enough. I don't know what to think about it," Soda said.

I sighed. I knew exactly how he felt. I wanted Logan to just go away, but yet I wanted to shoot his face off.

"Dinner's ready!" Darry called.

All of them stampeded into the kitchen, leaving just me and Soda and I.

"Are you okay?" Sodapop asked.

I got up off his lap. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just-"

"Hey, calm down. No matter what he does, we'll be together in the end," he assured.

"But-" I started.

He then placed a finger in my mouth. "No more talk about it. Let's just enjoy ourselves and go eat. Besides, I'm starving."

I smiled and then he placed a kiss on my lips. I kissed his back, really getting into it. I put my hand on the side of his cheek and he put his hand on the side of my neck. Suddenly, we heard someone clear their throat. We both turned our heads, opening our eyes wide. Darry stood in the kitchen doorway.

"We're waiting on you," Darry grumbled.

I rose off of Soda's lap and then he stood up next to me.

"You could've started without us," he said, grabbing my hand.

Darry rolled his eyes and disappeared behind the wall. We came in to see all of the guys gathered around the table, patiently waiting for us so they could eat. We sat down in two empty seats that weren't next to each other. I sat next to Steve and Darry. Darry said a quick prayer and then we ate.

"So, Lucy, are planning on confronting Logan or anything?" Darry asked.

"How the hell did you find out?" I asked.

Steve widened his eyes and then looked at me. He was probably surprised to hear me cuss.

Darry shrugged. "They told me when they came in here to eat."

"N-No, I'm not going to confront him," I said. "I don't want to talk to him."

Darry nodded. "I understand."

I didn't look up at any of them. Darry then cleared his throat.

"But, uh, on a happier note, how are you enjoying your first day here?" Darry asked.

I then glanced at Soda who was blushing like crazy. So far all I had done there was eat lunch and unpack some of my stuff and then made love with Sodapop.

"It's good," I answered.

"All you did was eat lunch and then-" Ponyboy said before he stopped himself.

Dear God, when did it get so hot in the dining room? I put a spoonful of food in my mouth and all eyes were on me. Good God, I was nervous again...

"Ponyboy, keep your mouth shut," Sodapop growled.

"Oh don't even try to hide it, Soda! We all know you two got it on," Steve teased.

Suddenly, my stomach twisted again, but this time in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I know what we did, but that doesn't mean you have to talk about it and embarrass Lucy in the process!" Soda yelled.

My eyes widened and my heart raced. Why did he do that? I mean, that alone was pretty embarrassing. But he was right, they didn't need to mention something that was so private and intimate between the two of us. And the aftermath of Soda's yelling was that nobody talked for the rest of dinner.

Once he was done eating, Soda quickly cleared away his dishes and then ran off to his room. He wasn't acting like himself. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Pfft. My God, why'd he get so offensive over that?" Steve dumbly asked.

"Because you brought up a private topic there, Steve," I growled. "Sodapop kinda wanted to keep it private."

I then walked past all of them and back to our room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

Sodapop's P.O.V.

I lay on my side of the bed and stared at the ceiling. God, Steve and Ponyboy didn't know how to keep their damn mouths shut. I knew they probably thought I was acting like a little kid, but it really pissed me off. Embarrassing me and Lucy like that. I was more concerned for Lucy though. Someone then knocked on the door. I thought it was Steve or Darry.

"Go away," I said.

"Soda, it's Lucy," a voice on the other side of the door said.

That caught my attention. "Come on in."

The door then opened and Lucy stepped inside. She closed the door and then stood against it.

"Soda-" she started before I stopped her.

"Lucy, I'm sorry they embarrassed you out there," I said, not bothering to get up.

I looked up at her from my flat position on the bed.

"You don't need to apologize for them, baby," Lucy quietly said. "They were the ones who brought it up."

I rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know."

Lucy smiled. "I understand your anger."

"You do?" I asked, again looking up at her.

"Yeah, I do, actually. It's very sweet that you thought of me before yourself," she said.

Love shown in her eyes. She then walked over to her side of the bed and then sat down on her side. She crawled toward me on her hands and knees and then hovered over me.

"You look very sexy from this view," she chuckled from above me.

She ruffled my hair and ran her fingertips through it. She smiled her beautiful smile at me and started to blush.

I then took advantage of the opportunity and pulled her face down to mine by holding on to the back of her neck. Her lips reached mine and stayed there for a while. She kept moving her lips up and down against my lips, like multiple kisses over and over. I kept smiling between each kiss until I eventually pulled her against me, going into a make out session.

Lucy slowly slid her tongue into my mouth while I did the same to her. Our tongues touched and intertwined with each other's. She placed her hand on my chest and I grabbed her hand. She pushed her lips in deeper and we opened our mouthes wider. I raised my hand up the side of her neck. Lucy moaned over and over in a pleasurable way. I let go for a second to take a breath and then continued. I'm sure Lucy was not regretting moving in with me. Lucy then started to slowly let go. She looked down at me and smiled. I held onto her upper arm and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh, babe, I love you," she said.

She then kissed me one last time and then got up off the bed. She came around to my side and held her hand out to me.

"You coming?" she asked.

I grabbed her hand and stood up. I kissed her hand lightly.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I said, as she led me out of the room.

~/~

Logan's P.O.V.

"We'll have to gang up on them," Owen said.

"No, that's too easy. Too easy for them. They're used to getting jumped," I sighed.

I walked back and forth in my dining room while Owen sat at the table. I wanted Lucy back and I wanted her now. But I just wanted her so I could do what I wanted to her. And if that were considered rape, so be it.

"What if I broke into their house in the middle of the night and then just took Lucy?" I asked.

"Too easy. He'll be alert and hold on to her before you could even take her. I watched them everyday outside their house like you told me to," Owen said.

"What have you seen them do?" I asked.

Owen gulped and then blinked really fast.

"I sorta left after saw her bare back," Owen said.

Good God, they didn't... But they did. I sighed.

"Well that greaser doesn't deserve my girl," I growled. "I need to do something. And fast. Doesn't he work at that DX place?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?" Owen said.

"I could take her and beat up her little boyfriend right in front of her and when it looks like he's dead, just take her, do what I want to her, and then dump her to go cry to her dead boyfriend's grave," I beamed.

I smiled at my brilliant plan. Owen smiled too.

"Sounds like a plan," Owen said, high-fiving me.

"Yes. This plan won't fail me this time..." I laughed.

W**ell that took a dark turn. *shivers* **

**My little baby Sodapop is so freakin adorable. I seriously wish I was Lucy. They're such a cute couple. Trust me when I say this, I would do just about anything for Sodapop Curtis, if he were real. I wouldn't let anybody touch him. And chapter ten was really when my fantasies started to show... Author insertion right there in chapter ten.**

***clears throat* anyway, I hope you all liked that chapter of the story. My baby will return next chapter which shouldn't take too long to write, considering I can't stop writing this. More lemon (love/sex scenes) will appear in later chapters. Be prepared for it *cue Lion King "Be Prepared" song*. So now you have reached the end of this chapter so now all that's left is for you to review, favorite, and follow! **

**Till next chapter everyone! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So I just got done watching a Rob Lowe movie. It wasn't that good, but the music was great, Rob Lowe was great (obviously) but it just seemed like more of a Disney princess movie and than an 80s teen movie. I don't know. The story plot was not that good, the other characters weren't good, yada yada. Except there was a great steam scene in it. Good God that was inspirational. Ah, Rob Lowe, you never fail at being so goddamn good looking... **

**Anyway, here's chapter 12 for your leisure. Please read at your own enjoyment and review, favorite, and follow when you're done. **

Lucy's P.O.V.

*a few days later...*

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror in my black bra and sweatpants. I brushed my flowing dirty blonde hair. Darry and Ponyboy were already up, eating breakfast and watching TV. Sodapop was still asleep.

My sweatshirt lay on the floor and I picked it up and put it on. I opened the bathroom door and walked out to the two teenagers who were up. I flopped down on the couch, a seat down from Ponyboy. Darry sat in his chair.

"Hey Lucy, what's going on?" Ponyboy asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing much. What's up with you?"

"I have to go to some summer track meet today. You know, to get the season going before school starts," Ponyboy explained.

"Yeah, and I'll be going with him," Darry said.

"So how are you and Soda doing?" Ponyboy asked, raising his eyebrows in a weird way.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, we're good. Soda's pretty fun to live with."

"Mmm-hmm," Darry sighed.

"What? Sodapop is very sweet, I love him a lot," I said.

"Just wait till he introduces you to drag racing," Darry said.

"Drag racing? He drag races?" I asked.

"Yeah. He and Steve race every so often," Darry explained.

"He always wins," Ponyboy said.

I raised an eyebrow. I knew he was crazy but not that crazy.

"Well then he'll just have to take me drag racing sometime," I said.

Then, I heard the shower come on from the bathroom. Soda was up. Darry looked at me.

"He probably wants you to join him," Darry teased.

I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm still a little traumatized from a few days ago," I said.

I regretted saying that. Ponyboy's eyes widened.

"Was Soda not good?" he asked.

"Pony, don't ask her that," Darry said.

I didn't answer out loud. Of course he was good. Good God, he was great. I was traumatized because it was my first time. The first time for everything was sort of new and sometimes they were traumatizing in the end. And this time was traumatizing, but in a good way. I didn't know how that worked.

"So you two got any plans for today?" Darry asked.

"No, not really," I answered. "He probably wants to do something, though."

Suddenly, Soda came running out into the living room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He held on to the back of it to keep it up. Darry chuckled a bit.

"Soda, you missing something?" Darry asked.

"I can't find my plaid shirt," he went through the clothes in the basket on the floor.

He threw clothes behind him, one-handedly. He then found his shirt. He ran back to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Wow," I simply said.

"Hey, he's your boyfriend," Ponyboy said.

I then rose up from my seat. "Shut up, I know." I said, jokingly,

I then walked back into the bedroom to change my clothes for the day. Soda came running in with only jeans on and his shirt half on. He closed the door after he came in.

"You coming with me today?" he asked.

"Going where?" I asked.

"Drag racing," he answered.

I then pulled my sweatshirt over my head and then threw it on the bed. I then pulled my sweatpants down my legs and then stepped out of them. I knew Soda's eyes were probably as wide as saucers just by looking at me in my matching black bra and underwear. I got into the closet and pulled out a black pair of jeans and black top. I turned around to him.

"Sounds fun," I simply said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I pulled the shirt over my head and onto my body. "Yeah. It does. When are we going?"

"Uh, whenever you're ready to go. Did Darry already explain to you that I drag race?" he asked.

I nodded my head slowly and then pulled my pants up my legs. I slid my tennis shoes onto my feet. I was ready.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

He then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We ran down the hall and out to the living room.

"Where are you two going?" Ponyboy asked.

"Drag racing. We'll see you guys tonight," Sodapop said before quickly pulling me out the door.

He led me by the hand to his truck.

"Don't your brothers need the truck?" I asked as I got in,

"No. The school's right up the road," he answered as he closed the driver side door.

He then started the engine and backed out of the driveway. I knew very little of the experience I was about to come upon.

~/~

Sodapop's P.O.V.

I drove back into some abandoned road that nobody ever drove on. I saw some guys already there. Steve, Tim Shepard and his brother Curly, and a few other greaser guys. Steve leaned against his beauty of a car called an old beaten up Mustang. He got up off it and came to my car once I parked it.

"You brought the girl with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's ready for the experience of her life," I said, getting, out of my truck.

Steve shrugged. "Whatever works for you. Anyway, you'll be facing the winner of Curly and me's race. Will she be riding with you?"

Lucy appeared around the back of the truck.

"Yeah, she will. Unless she wants to sit out." I said.

Tim then came strutting over to us with three beers in his hands. He handed one to Steve and one to me. I turned down his offer.

"No thanks. I don't drink," I simply said.

He shrugged and then held it out to Lucy. She stared at it and only blinked once from looking at it. I thought she would say no, but I was wrong. She grabbed it out of his hand and then popped the cap off it. Tim's eyes widened as he watched her take a big drink. I was just as shocked as him. She removed it from her mouth and then started coughing and gagging.

"Babe, you don't have to drink the rest of it," I said.

She shook her head. "No. The taste just takes some getting used to. You got any vodka?"

Tim laughed. "Oh, baby I got everything."

He then walked off toward his car. Lucy took another drink of beer.

"You surprise me every time I see you, Lucy," Steve laughed.

I then hit him in the back of the head. "You've only seen her twice, stupid."

"I know. And she's surprised me every time," Steve laughed.

Steve then walked off and then Tim returned with two bottles of vodka. He ha des them to Lucy.

"Thanks, Tim," she chuckled.

He then gave a simple nod and then walked off. I turned back to Lucy who had her mouth beer bottle, drinking some more. I was now worried.

"Lucy, you're gonna get drunk if you don't stop," I said.

"I'll know when to stop," she giggled.

Suddenly, the engines started from the starting line. Steve was in his Mustang and Curly, who didn't have a license, was in his brother's black car. Tim waved the flag down toward the ground and the two cars took off. I sighed and then looked back at Lucy who was now into her first bottle of vodka. What the hell had gotten into her? She was being so greaser-like. It was scary.

We went ten rounds until 11:30 that night. Steve ended up being the champion of this drag race meeting, if that's what you want to call it.

"Boy, that girl of yours really knows how to cheer everyone on," Tim laughed.

Lucy was passed out in the passenger side of the car. She was drunk.

"Dude, she gonna go home and puke her guts out," Steve laughed.

In all, she had one bottle of beer, and ten bottles of vodka. By 8:00 that night she began acting crazy. She screamed and whooped and hollered all over the place. At one point, she rode with Steve when he raced in the 7th round. I shook my head.

"Maybe when she's not hungover tomorrow, she'll want you to bring some pleasure to her," Steve said, punching my shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm letting her take her time for when she wants me to pleasure her again," I laughed.

Steve laughed again. "Hey, I'm sleeping on your couch again tonight. My dad's up my ass again."

I shrugged. "Okay. You're always over there anyway."

"Sweet. Okay, I'll meet you over there," Steve said, running off to his Mustang.

Tim and I quickly shook hands and then I ran off toward my truck where I found a passed out Lucy all over the seat. I ruffled her messed up hair a bit and then she sat up. She held her head.

"Jesus Christ, my head hurts like... H-Hell..." she moaned and then hit her head against the window and leaving it there to rest.

I drove off down the road and onto the main road to my house. I had to carry Lucy I inside after she got out of the car and fell all over Steve's car. And this is why I didn't get drunk. I opened up the door to find Darry and Ponyboy and Steve sitting on the couch.

"What the hell happened to her?" Darry asked.

"She got drunk while watching us drag race. I don't know what got into her," I answered.

Darry shook his head. "You know when she pukes you'll have to hold her hair up."

I rolled my eyes and then set her down on the ground. I then had to catch her cause she couldn't even stand up on her own two feet. I sighed and then pulled her back to our room.

I guess I couldn't blame her. I mean, she did grow up as a soc and socs were just perfect and the goody-goody type. So she may have just wanted to be bad for a change and see what it's like. I doubted that she would ever get drunk like this again.

She was passed out on the bed while I started to take off my shirt for bed. She suddenly bolted up and then ran to the bathroom, in which I followed. She got on her knees on the floor and threw up into the toilet. Dear God, it was disgusting, I sat down there next to her, holding her hair back so she didn't get puke all over it. Suddenly, Steve, Ponyboy, and Darry were all now standing outside the doorway, watching her. She came up for a second, thinking she was done, but then she went back down and threw up again.

"I remember when you came home drunk one time, Soda," Darry laughed. "I swore not to tell mom and dad. You owed me big time after that..."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Does she look like she's getting close to being done?" Ponyboy asked.

I looked at her and shrugged. "Probably."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "So about pleasuring her... You gonna do it right after this, or what?"

"Hell no. I need to get her something after this like some hangover thing. You know, like what helps makes the hangover go away."

Steve nodded. "That's true, that's true."

Lucy then whipped her head back and then lay on the floor. She was breathing normal now. I heard one of them gulp. I gave them a look that said: "get lost". Which is what they did.

I lifted Lucy up into my arms because she was asleep by now. I asked Darry to clean up the mess in the bathroom and I would pay him for it. He ended up pawning off that job to Ponyboy

I set Lucy down on the bed and just left her in her normal clothes. I lay down next to her and put my arm around her.

"Don't ever do this again..." I whispered, being sweet yet serious.

**Sucky chapter, I know. I don't want to rush into another lemon scene. I don't want the story to seem too lemony and like all I want to do is put sex in it. **

**Okay, maybe that is what I want to do, but still. Not everyone can have their way. *pouts in a corner* So, maybe next chapter will be like a month later and some Logan action may start. I don't know. But if you think the last part sucked, then you've come to the right place. I wrote that at 12:00 a.m., while having a headache and a stuffed up nose. So I'm not breathing well right now. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will review, favorite, and follo**w.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here. *yay!* Ugh, my friend made a really good point to me today. She told me that this story doesn't have a plot to it and that all they do is just have steam scenes in every chapter. I would have to agree with her about the plot part, but not about the steam part. It's pure intimacy and love, people! So taking her critique into consideration, I have decided to make what the plot is really about show up in this chapter. Which is, the socs reacting to her dating a greaser, Logan's revenge/plan yada yada. So here is chapter 13 for you all. Review, favorite, and follow when you're done. **

Sodapop's P.O.V.

*a month later.*

The lights were dim, her almost naked body was against mine, and we didn't stop for anything. We held on to each other as we pressed our lips harder against each other's. My legs were wrapped with Lucy's legs as we rolled over on the bed. I was struggling to get her bra undone because she just kept rolling over on top of my hands. I moaned as I kissed her harder and the sound of our mouthes making out filled the room.

Her light moan echoed through my body as she started running her fingertips down my back, sending a pleasurable feeling through my body. Good thing I still had my boxers on. Lucy pulled the sheet up that was on the waistband of my boxers. She got her hands on the waistband and then started to pull down. Shit, I haven't even gotten her fucking bra off yet and she was already taking off my boxers. I struggled some more to get to the back of her bra. Eventually, I got there and unbuckled the back. I think she let me just undo it since she saw my struggling.

We both now had our hands on each other's underwear. She pulled down first since she always went first at doing everything sexual.

"You have a condom, right?" she asked.

I nodded my head quickly and then brought her underwear down. I then had to take a quick break and put on, as requested, a condom. Lucy threw both our pairs of underwear on the floor as I was just getting on my knees. I grasped both her ankles in my hands and then lifted them in the air. Her eyes stayed on my eyes the whole time as I spread them apart. This time, I went in quickly.

"Don't worry, I know what you like, baby," I smiled, pushing harder into her.

Lucy moaned in a cute way and then wrapped her arms around my neck. We brought our lips together as we kept going. My God, she was good.

I then sat up and brought Lucy up with me, setting her down on top of me. I then started to kiss the skin on her collarbone. I buried my face into her as she leaned her head back and ran her hand through my hair. The scent of her skin took control of me. She brought her neck back up and rested it on my shoulder. I pushed harder into her I heard her sigh into my ear.

I ran my hands my hands down either side of her perfect body, feeling every curve against the palms of my hands. I felt her bottom lip drag against the skin of my neck. I felt her push harder into me, wanting more. I definitely wanted more. I thrust into her harder, making her moan.

I placed my lips on her's and kissed her passionately. She was mine, all mine. And I was her's. I ran the palm of my hand down her bare back and kissed her harder. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. We both opened our eyes wide and then looked at the door. We were the only ones home at that moment and Darry and Ponyboy weren't supposed to be home for another two hours.

"What the hell?" Lucy muttered.

"Jesus Christ it might be Pony," I sighed.

I then uncovered myself and then covered up Lucy. They knocked again. I grabbed my boxers from off the floor and put them on after removing the condom. I opened the door to see, as I guessed, Ponyboy.

"What are you doing home so early and why are you knocking on my door?" I asked in an angered tone.

"Well, uh I didn't know you were fucking Lucy for one," Ponyboy said in a trollish way. "And second, Darry said we were coming to pick you guys up to take you to the drive-in movie."

Shit. I completely forgot about that. I had sort of lost track of the time.

"Okay, we'll be ready. Give us a few minutes," I sighed.

Ponyboy nodded his head. "Okay, but don't take too long. And tell Lucy I said hi."

I squinted at him. "Get lost, Ponyboy."

He then burst out laughing as he walked down the hallway. I closed the door and faced Lucy who was still covered up.

"Ponyboy said hi," I said.

"I heard," she said, sitting up on the bed.

I sat down next to her and grabbed my jeans from off the floor. I put them on and then handed Lucy her bra.

"Thanks," she said.

She put it on as I started to put my shirt on. She reached down for her underwear and then put that on. We were both then fully dressed a few minutes later. Before we left, I pushed her into the wall and made out with her. When I finished, I stared into her eyes.

"A preview of what we're doing at the drive-in," I chuckled.

~/~

Lucy's P.O.V.

"You two gonna stay in here?" Darry asked.

Soda nodded. "Yeah, we are. Unless you want to stay in here. Lucy and I could go to the seats."

"Soda, we'll let you have the truck. We're going to the seats," Darry said, leading Ponyboy away.

It was now just Soda and I. Soda didn't hesitate to start kissing me. It was as like once they were gone, he saw the chance and pressed his lips into mine. He slammed me against the passenger side door and didn't stop for anything. I kissed him back, starting to open my mouth a little. I rested my hand on his shoulder.

He continued kissing me, pressing deeper and deeper into my mouth. He inserted his tongue into my mouth and moved it all over my mouth. I started getting nervous and a chilling feeling came over my stomach. Soda then started to reach his hand up my shirt wanting to get to my bra. I then stopped kissing him and pushed his hand away. He sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up.

I gulped. I didn't know why I did that, but I was just nervous. I looked straight into his eyes.

"Soda, I uh, have to go to the restroom," I lied.

He nodded and then backed away from me. He didn't say anything. I opened up the car door and then ran out toward the restroom. I made it to the restroom, but just stood against the wall outside of it. I didn't know what got into me. Why the hell was I so nervous? I wrapped my arms around myself and then looked back. The large screen showed a man pointing a gun at something. I didn't know what, because I hadn't seen the beginning part. I sighed and put my head against the wall. Suddenly, I heard a laugh from the darkness on the other side of the building. She turned her head toward the darkness and saw a figure come out of it. She gasped when she saw who it was. Logan was standing in front of her...

**DUN DUN DUN... Good God, Soda is not there to save you this time, Lucy! Sigh. I just have to give you all a warning now, that future chapters may get dark. Like to where there's abuse and stuff. Logan is a dick, you know. And Soda won't be there to save her for a while. And I just gave away a spoiler... **

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. There won't be anymore lemon for some time so don't look forward to that. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow.**


	14. Chapter 14

div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter 14, a deep dark and disturbing chapter... Dear God, when will this end?! Logan is a huge dick and I hate him so much. *beats Logan over the head with a bat* I wish Sodapop could do that. /strong/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But every story has to have a dick boyfriend in the mix and Logan just happens to be it this time. So without anymore author's note talking, here is chapter 14! Please review, favorite, and follow when you're done. strong/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lucy's P.O.V. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Logan?" I muttered. "What the hell do you want?" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He had his hands buried in the pockets of his school jacket and his dark green eyes stared into mine, haunting me. Logan chuckled and got closer to me. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well hello to you too, Lucy. Nice to see you again," he laughed. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Within seconds, he was only a few inches away from my body. I pushed him away without even thinking. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Get the hell away from me. I know what you want," I growled. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Then why are we still talking? C'mon," he said.span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No! I'm not gonna give you want you want. I don't want anything to do with you!" I yelled. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Lucy, come back to normal. Come back to you town, with all your friends. You don't deserve a guy like him. Get back together with me and we can just forget anything that has happened," Logan explained. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Here's the thing, Logan. I don't deserve a guy like you," I said. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He let out a breathy laugh and then looked at the ground. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I love Sodapop. We really love each other and I want to stay with him," I told him. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Logan rolled his eyes. "But I love you, Lucy. I want you. More than you could ever know." span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I knew what he wanted me for and I wasn't going to have it. I started to slide away against the building, wanting to get away from him. Suddenly, he snatched my wrist into his hand and pulled me toward him. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What the hell?" I yelled, but then he placed his free hand on my mouth. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Don't talk," he growled in my ear. "I want you Lucy, so I'm going to get you... You understand?" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He gripped harder on my wrist and then pulled me away. What the hell was wrong with him? I got a scared feeling in my stomach. I knew what he wanted, and I knew he was going to get it. I felt like I was just gonna get in his car and he would rape me in the backseat. He let go of my mouth and dragged me into the darkness he came out of. I struggled to break free, but he held on to me, making sure I didn't escape. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Logan, let go of me!" I yelled. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Shut the fuck up! I wanted you, and you wanted me. You just gave me up for some greaser!" Logan growled. "So now, you're mine. Free to do as I please to you." span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"God, he was disgusting. We then came to his car and he opened up the back door and shoved me inside. I hit my head on the top of the doorframe before I fell in, which caused me to get knocked out. I didn't know where I was headed, but I knew I wasn't going to see Soda in a while... span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~~/span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sodapop's P.O.V. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"About fifteen minutes had passed and Lucy hadn't returned. I started to get a little worried so I got out of the truck to go look for her. I walked in between cars to get out of the car lot and to where the seats were. The building where the restrooms were was right behind them. I walked by the seats, but was then stopped by a voice that called my name. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Soda! Where you going?" the voice said. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I stopped in my tracks to look over and see that it was Darry. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm looking for Lucy. She hasn't come back from the restroom yet," I answered. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Darry nodded and then focused back on the movie. I ran off toward the building to find people only crowding the concession stand. Nobody was coming out the restrooms or anything. I didn't see her around anywhere. I heard no noise coming from the girl's restroom. So it meant nobody was in there. I gulped a little when I started to think about what may have happened to her. I leaned against the wall and hit my head against it. Where the hell could she be? span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I then walked up to the concession stand and leaned against the counter. The girl working there gave me a smile and then started to blush. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What can I get for you?" she asked. I heard the giggle in the back of her throat. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Information. Did you happen to see a girl with dirty blond hair come by here? She's wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans," I said. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The girl started nodding. "Yeah. I did. Why?" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Cause she's my girlfriend and I need to know where she ran off to," I replied. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Her smile then dropped. "Oh. Well I saw her go that way with some guy." span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I looked to where she pointed and it only led to darkness. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Some guy? What did the guy look like?" I asked, sort of getting a clue as to what happened. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I don't know. He looked like a soc. Wearing a red school jacket," she said as she started to rearrange the candy a little. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Fuck... No, this can't be happening," I grumbled. I then looked at the girl behind the counter. "Thanks, that's all I needed." span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I then ran off back toward the movie. I ran up aisle of the seats to reach Darry and Ponyboy. I sat down in an empty seat next to Ponyboy. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What's up, Soda? Did you find her?" Pony asked. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I shook my head. "No, I didn't. And I don't think she's coming home with us." span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Darry was now looking at me. "What? What happened?" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I-I think Logan got to her," I said. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What? How'd you find that out?" Pony asked. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""The girl at the concession stand. She saw some of it and had enough information for me to figure it out," I explained.span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Darry then sighed. "Well you know what that means." span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We have to go find her before Logan does something bad to her," I said, in an angered tone. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Darry then stood up. "Well we better get home. Maybe the gang can help us out." span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I sort of got lost in a daze there. I was imagining what Logan may do to her. A strong hand came on my shoulder. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Soda, you okay? I know how you must feel right now," Darry's deep voice said. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I blinked quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll kill him when I get my hands on him." span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I then rose up out of my seat. Ponyboy then patted me on the back. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We'll get her back, Soda. I promise," Ponyboy said quietly. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I nodded quickly as we started walking toward the truck. I didn't say anything on the ride home and Darry and Ponyboy didn't say anything to me. I leaned my head against the window of the truck. I knew how scared she must be with that disgusting ass soc. God, why would anyone want to do that to a person? People were disgusting like that. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"We pulled into our driveway and I quickly ran out of the vehicle and into the house. I went back to my room and closed the door behind me. I buried my face in my pillow, not wanting to face the outside world. It was cruel, heartbreaking, and above all, sick. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A knock came on my door and it made me jump. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Go away..." I said through the pillow. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Nobody said anything back. Suddenly, the door opened and I rolled over to see Steve standing there. I squinted at him and then put my face back in my pillow. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What the hell do you want?" I asked. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I want to talk to you, Soda," he said. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I looked up at him with one eye. I saw he was leaning on the wall. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Soda, she's gonna return. You know that, right? You two will be back in this room again, doing what you usually do," Steve said. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I chuckled at the last part. It didn't seem like she would be back, considering I didn't know where the hell she was even at. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We're here to help ya, buddy," Steve said. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah, I know. But how are we gonna find out where she is?" I asked. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That's what we will have to figure out. I'm sure it may be hard, but we'll find your girl, Soda," Steve said. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You're right, Steve. You're right," I said. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Of course, I am, buddy, of course I am," Steve chuckled. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~~/span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lucy's P.O.V. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I eventually came back to reality to find myself lying on a couch. Logan's couch. I looked around to find that I was alone in his living room. I sat up and then stood up immediately. It was still dark out, as I could see from the window on the ceiling. I was surprised to see that I was still in my clothes. I walked around to try to find an escape. But I saw that the only escape in vicinity was the front door, and it was bolted down. He really didn't want me to escape... I went down a hallway only to freeze when I heard Logan talking to one of his friends in his room. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Cmon man, you don't want to make her want to leave even more. I mean, if you just give her time, then she can grow to love you again," his friend said. "Rape is not the answer man." span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I smiled a little. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That's true, that's true. But I still feel like I need to slap her for all she did to me. I want her to feel the pain I went through, ya know?" Logan said. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah, I do. Let her feel the pain, man. She deserves it," his friend said. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I gulped. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Let her have her freedom around the house. Let her get warmed up to you. And then when she's ready, go in for everything. No holding back," his friend said. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The two then high-fived and that's when I ran back toward the living room. I then lay flat on the couch where I started off at. My God, what was I going to go through? span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Oh no. strong/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Aww, my poor little baby! He misses Lucy... Well it may get darker, I'm not sure yet. But on the bright side... Wait, forget that there is no bright side in this situation. I want to kill Logan off so badly because he's the biggest dick on the planet... He beat up my baby, which is a big no-no, and now this?! strong/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"That is shit! Ugh, I can't wait until this all blows over. Then more problems can start. XD So I hope you cringed at this chapter cause I know I did. strong/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"So review, favorite, and follow when you're done. And also, my friend is the one submitting these (thank Jesus for her). I sort of have my means of submitting these taken away from me. So if anything happens to my account or something is messed up on my profile, just pm me and report my friend. Thanks, you guys are the best XD.strongspan style="line-height: 22.0499992370605px;"㈺8/span/div 


End file.
